Curtis Lowe
Curtis Lowe (born Curtis Eldorado Lowe on February 23, 1933) is an African American minister, Civil Rights activist, professional wrestling manager and part-time wrestler best known for his tenure in the WNWA. History Lowe was born in a small shanty on the outskirts of Eutawville, SC during the Great Depression. He was one of 16 children. His father was a sharecropper and his mother was a laundress. His Aunt Jemima also lived with the family. Curtis dropped out of school in the ninth grade and later joined the Army in 1951, fighting in the Korean War. Upon his discharge, Curtis began his wrestling career as Low Down Curtis Brown, wrestling in a tag team with Bobo Brazil known as The Knucklebusters. The team did not have much success and split up, with Brazil going on to a legendary singles career while Brown never moved past mid-card status. In 1959 Lowe left wrestling and moved to Greensboro, NC. He became involved in the Civil Rights movement and took part in the Woolworth sit-in in Greensboro in 1960. Curtis continued his involvement in the movement until he obtained a position as a shoe salesman at Thom McAss in downtown Greensboro in 1967. In the early 70s Lowe returned to the independent wrestling scene as a manager. In 1978 he began work as a bus driver for Greensboro's public transit system. He also worked part-time as a fry cook at Beef Burger. Curtis attended the Mid-Atlantic and NWA wrestling shows at the Greensboro Coliseum all throughout the 1960s, 1970s, and 1980s. In the late 1990s, Curtis took in two troubled youths, Tyrone Jefferson and Eugene Washington. Lowe took the young men in and raised them as his own, letting them loiter with him at the Beef Burger on Lee Street where they hustled customers. Lowe trained the duo backyard style and by 1999 they were wrestling as The Brothers at small independent shows in the Greensboro area. Around this same time, the trio formed an alliance with Lowe's cousin, Shitifa Moore. Moore, along with Lowe, acted as the duo's managers and Moore changed her screen name to Ms. Shitifa. The Brothers made their WNWA debut in 2000 on an episode of WNWA Bruisers & Brawlers, quickly entering into a heated feud with The Triangle of Hate. While acting mostly as a manager, Lowe does occasionally wrestle in stipulation and gimmick matches. In 2006, Lowe and Da Brothas enlisted the help of a new ally, Antonio "Da Crunk" Davis. In May 2007, Lowe received his Doctor of Divinity degree through the University of Nigeria Online with the assistance of Daniel O. Agbor. He started his own church in downtown Asheville called People's Temple on the Mount in a former adult book store. Personal Life and views *Lowe is divorced and has 5 children with three different women. *While in Greensboro, Lowe spent most of his time loitering at the Beef Burger even though he no longer worked there. After moving to Braddock, TX, Lowe began loitering at the Whataburger on Martin Luther King, Jr. Avenue. *Lowe suffers from hypertension and Type II diabetes, which he calls "The Sugar." Trivia *Lowe uses Scatman Crother's "I Got Rhythm" as his entrance music. *Lowe is an avid fisherman and would drop a line anywhere he could find a puddle. He prefes sitting on a creek bank fishing with live bait while sipping on an orange soda and eating a Moon Pie. *Lowe puts hot sauce on everything he eats. *Lowe is a chain smoker who prefers Newport Lights. *Is the biological father of the jobber Shamookey Sanders—a fact which Lowe vehemently denies. Wrestlers Managed *Tyrone Jefferson *Eugene Washington *Ms. Shitifa *Antonio "Da Crunk" Davis *The Liberal Librarian - as Spiritual Advisor Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''WhataBurger Bomb'' (elbow drop) *'Regular moves' :*Kick :*Choke :*Knee to groin :*Punch Images Lowe Lowe Lowe Lowe Lowe Lowe